


More then Friends~! (Human Pearlina)

by Art_Dork



Category: Splatoon, splatoon2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Dork/pseuds/Art_Dork
Summary: It was after a month in school a new girl came in.Her name was Marina!She was the new student council president.She was a tall beautiful African American Girl with soft Black skin.Pearl thought she was another Girl that liked drama, but it turned out.... she was a young girl with Dreams of being a DJ!...... but then she is very serious!





	1. It was Time they Met....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the second book of In Love With My Bestfriend.  
> This is just another book of Pearlina, but if they were younger and human like!  
> I hope you enjoy this book!  
> This takes place when they are in high school.  
> Pearl is in the 11th grade and Marina is in the 9th grade.

*BEEP..... BEEP*

MMMM!!! What the hell is that....?”

Pearl was a punk.  
She didn’t like talking to anybody but herself and her other friends....  
She slept there for five more minutes.  
After five minutes she woke and realized she was late.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!”

Pearl fell off of bed and got ran to the closet.  
She got on her punk shirt and left the same pants on.  
She then put her leather jacket and then ran to school.

“CRAP IT’S ALWAYS THE SHOES!!!”

Pearl went back inside and put in some Nike(tm) shoes.  
She then ran back and ran outside and on to school.  
The short one ran quick!  
She ran and ran and eventually went to school.  
Pearl ran inside to see that it was empty.  
Everyone went inside the classrooms.  
She ran into her first class until she bumped into somebody.

“HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“YOU ARE LATE AGAIN PEARL!”

“Well I’m sorry, I woke up late again!”

“I’ve let you Off The Hook too many times! I think it’s time for you to pay!”

Pearl started to have a dirty mind and touched the presidents big breast.  
Marina Moaned Quietly and quickly pushed her.

“Ow man.... It looked like you liked that~”

“You will be executed from this school if you keep up with this behavior!”

“I’m sorry kid! Want me to go home?”

“No! I want you to learn! NOW GET TO CLASS BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!”

“Okay, Okay, Geez!”

Pearl walked away and went to her classroom.  
========  
It was a few classes later Pearl saw the president again.  
When she looked at her, Marina looked back.  
Pearl winked at her and the President looked away blushing with a mad look.  
She giggled and talked with her friends.  
========  
*at the Student Council room*

“P-President....?”

“Yes Meyuki?”

“Um.... on the draft we did for the end of the school year speech..... I think we had a lot of mistakes so I think it’s best we scrap it and make a new one.”

“WHAT!!! WE CAN’T DO THAT! WE HAVE TO SHOW THE PRINCIPAL THE DRAFT IN TWO DAYS! IT TOOK US 3 WEEKS TO FINISH THAT ONE!!!”

“I-I’m Sorry P-P-President! We will fix it right away!”

“T-Thank you Meyuki....”

“N-N-No problem President....”

Marina turn her head to the side and saw the girl she bumped into this morning.

“Sup sexy~?”

“AH! WHAT DO YOU WANT PEARL?!”

“What, I just wanted to see what the President was up to~!”

“Go away before I expel you!”

“Okay Okay, Ill leave! See you later President~!”

Pearl winked again and walked away.  
Marina turned back to her work and started writing her rules for the clubs going on.  
She was interested in joining the Light Music Club, but.... Pearl was in there and didn’t want to deal with her and her flirts she was going to pull on her.  
========  
It was now after school and Pearl was in her room alone.  
Her father Paul works until 11 at night. He had to wake up at 5 in the morning everyday....  
Anyways.... Pearl was playing her guitar and making music.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Pearl open the door, it’s your father!”

“I’m coming Dad!”

Pearl got up and went downstairs.

“He’s home early huh?”

She opened the door to see her dad.  
They hugged each other and sat down.

“So how was work dad?”

“It’s great and guess what? The boss shortened my job hours everyday now! 10am to 7pm!”

“Really? We can spend time together longer now!”

“That’s right!”

They laughed and hugged each other!  
Pearl was happy for her dad.  
She gets to hang with him more then usual.  
After a bit of tears-

*DING DING!*

“Hm? Who can that be?”

Paul got up and opened the door.

“Hello there, May I talk to your daughter Pearl alone?”

“Um, Pearl, someone’s at the door?”

Pearl got up from the couch to see who it was...

“Oh it must be- THE PRESIDENT?!”

Marina Giggled and said, “Missed me Pearlie~?”

....To be Continued....


	2. It was Just One Kiss....

Pearl and the President were upstairs in her room.  
She questioned why she was her?

“So Pres! Why you here Kid?”

“I wanted to talk about your behavior lately.”

“Pfft! Okay! I’ll be goo-“

Marina Put her finger on Pearls lips.  
That caused Pearl to blushed and get a bit turned on.

“Sssshhhh~! If you don’t want to be executed from the school and restart the grade then you will have to listen.”

She let her finger go and scratches her face with the same finger and smiled.

“If you don’t want to restart the grade in a deferent school then you need to fallow these rules. You ready Pearlie?”

“Hey, Why do you call me that kid?”

“Hm? I think it’s a cute nickname for you~.”

Pearl Blushed badly.

“I didn’t know that she had soft fingers.”, Said Pearls mind.

“Shall we start Pearlie?”

“Yeah...”

Marina opened her binder with the main rules Pearl needs to listen.  
She had them circled in pink so she wouldn’t forget who it was. Pink reminded her of Pearl and her dyed pink hair.  
Pearl was going to be bored as Hell.  
She would kill herself then listen to her.  
But... then she wanted to Here her soft and cute voice.

“Now Pearl, Rule 57 clearly says that you are not able to wear shirts with weapons, blood, or Pornographic logos or pictures on it. Do you hear me?”

“Bro I don’t even-“

Once again, Marina put her soft finger on her lips to shush her.  
Pearl listened and Marina let her finger go. She then got more turned on then before.

“Rule 69 says-“

“HAHA! 69....!”

“Hm... I see you think it’s funny.... but Rule 69 says that No sexual Harassment With males, females or other binary genders.”

“Oh... sorry....”

“...”Sigh”.... It’s okay....” “You can continue....” Thank you..... Now Rule 76 says that you can not make a mess anywhere! Especially at lunch. You and your friends make huge messes at your table huh?”

“Yeah, we like to have fun.”

“Not making a mess is fun. If you keep this up, you and your friends will have to clean it up!”

“Alright! Alright! Chill President!”

“I’m Sorry... you kids give me a headache...”

“Want me to fix that for you~?”

“Well, if you have a way I will appreciate that so mu-“

Pearl cut her off with a kiss.  
Marina didn’t know what to do?

“M-MMM!!!”

She tried to push her away, but was too weak. Marina Stopped trying... She was too into the kiss now.  
.....  
Pearl let her go and stopped kissing her.  
She smiled at the President and asked her If she was alright.

“Feel better..... President~?”

Marina had no word to find in her confused head.  
She shaked and covered her mouth shocked.

“Hm? I asked you if you feel better?”

Marina snapped back and nodded her head at her.  
As for Pearl... she didn’t know what to do now....  
She just smiled at her blushing so hard....

“I should leave now....”

“Why don’t you stay here longer....?”

Marina Heart started to beat really fast.

“I have to do some work!” Pearl looked at the book. “Th-The book!” Marina forgot about the rule book! “M-MARINA! YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOK?!”

It was too late-

Marina got up and ran out of Pearls room.  
Pearl got a bit sad....  
She didn’t know why she did that....  
She just Wanted her to feel better....

Pearl just somehow.... really liked her.

“I tried...”

Pearl teared up and cried....

“It was Just One Kiss....”

That was all she could think of.  
That sentence went through her head for 10 minutes until-

“Pearl!”

“Coming Dad!”

She wiped her tears from earlier.

Pearl went down stairs.  
She saw her dad sitting on the couch with a worried face.

“Pearl.... Why did that girl run away crying?”

“She told me she had a headache....”

“Hm? Why is that?”

“If you didn’t know. She is a Student Council President.... She works a lot.... makes rules and junk...”

“I see.... well if she has a headache, you should do something about it...”

“I tried but she just ran away!”

“What did you do?”

Pearls eyes widened....  
She didn’t want to lie...  
So.... She just told the truth...

“I..... I kissed her....”

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

“I KISSED HER DAD!”

“Oh okay.... I didn’t hear you....”

“I know, you’re starting to have bad hearing....”

“Sorry.... I’m getting old....”

“It’s okay dad! I already feel old!”

Pearl and her dad laughed.  
A few seconds later Paul asked her why she did that.

“So.... Why did you do that?

“I.... I wanted to calm her down....”

“Ah.... it’s okay.... When I met your mother.... I did the same thing...”

“I miss mom...”

Paul hugged her and teared up...

“I miss her too....”

Both Pearl and Paul started crying.  
There mother died from a car crash....  
And Pearl was with her....  
She wanted to die and let her mom live.  
————————

Pearl thought of why she did that.  
Marina just ran away after that one kiss to calm her down....

“It was Just One Kiss....”

....To be Continued....


	3. So thats what Love means....

It was Saturday afternoon.....  
No one was home but Pearl.  
She was crying from what happend the other day.  
Her mind kept on saying, “It was just One Kiss!”  
Pearl cried more and more.  
She was too busy to hang out.  
Too busy thinking of why she would do that.  
She got mad at herself and threw random stuff to the floor!

“THIS IS FOR LOVE!”

Pearl threw a pillow.

“This ones for what I’ve done with my friends!”

She then threw her Music Papers for the Light Music Club.

“And-And this one is for me not listening to ANYTHING!”

After that she threw something that made a huge thud.  
She jumped and opened her eyes.

“Wh-What was that?! It was p-pretty Loud....”

She got off the bed to investigate.  
Pearl looked down and saw....

“M-Marinas Rule Book!”

She picked it up and hugged it tightly....

“She forgot about it when she ran out the door....”

Pearl then sniffed it!  
She shivered and smiled.

“It smells like her.”

She sniffed it again wondering what the smell was.

“It smells like lavender!”

Pearl cheered up and let her problems go away from just that wonderful smell.  
She giggled and started saying small things she loved about her.  
Then she plopped on to her bed calmly.

“Marina is so nice! I wish I can hug her....”

“No but then I think she has a nice butt every time she wears her professional cloths for scho- WAIT? WHAT AM I THINKING?! IM SUCH A PERVERT!!!”

Pearl smacked her head from those dirty thoughts.

“I’m just like dad! Dirty Minded.” Pearl blushed so hard wondering what her dad has said to her mother when they were younger. She calmed down after a few seconds making her self comfortable. “Well I just hope if I see The President again I won’t have to act like a huge jerk.”

Pearls heart started to beat fast.  
She started shaking.  
She was upset from wondering what this feeling was.

“Fuck Man!..... I just want things to change....”

Pearls P.O.V

Sheesh. What the hell is this feeling? The last time I fell in love was with that boy but he figured I was transgender when I was about to have sex with him, but he kinda flipped out and broke it off and kicked me out of the house yelling out he was not gay....  
I felt like a girl ever since I was in 7th grade. I would wear my moms old cloths she had from her high school and middle school years. That’s also the time when My Mom Peach and My Dad Paul met when They were in the 8th grade. Oh and there was a time when my family were going to a party and My mom wanted me to wear a tuxedo, but then I said no and asked her for a dress. Sometimes she would say yes if it was a friends party, but then she would say no if it was a family gathering.

“KNOCK KNOCK”

“Hm? What the hell was that?”

I heard someone knock on the door. Dang..... I was kinda enjoying the story’s My Father told me. Well, I should go see who the fuck it is....

....

......

........

Wait.... I’m confused. My dad is still at work.... and I’m home alone.... It only like... 1:30 or something..... Oh well if I die it’s going to be my fault....

I grab the Rule Book for my safety then I walk down stairs. Once again I smell the book like if it was drug or something. I just smells soooo good! ...... YIKES! Man I almost fell down the stairs like always. Hehe!  
I went up to the door and of course, I stand there. I don’t know why I do that. Sometimes I just want to hear a voice and try to reconize it. I then heard another knock and waited still.

“Maybe no one is here right now....”

Wait? Was that a President?! N-No it cant be.... She wouldn’t come back again after what happened a few days ago...

“Maybe one more knock won’t hurt. I just want to see my little trouble maker Pearlie~!”

“Th-That is Marina!”

I got so excited! I’m going to hug her as a Thanks for coming back. 

Another few moments later, I hear her speak.

“Hello, is anyone in there?”

“Oh, Yeah! I’m here!”

I opened the door to see Marina. The book dropped from my hands. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

“President! I missed you!”

“Y-You missed me?!”

I see a slight blush on her face which caused me to do the same.

“Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh well... Um I.... I missed you too Pearlie~!”

GASP! She called me Pearlie Again! I really like when she calls me that! It’s like if she was my-  
-Huh? Something warm just wrapped around me.

“Hehe~! You are so soft Pearl~!”

“O-Oh, Thanks....”

Man, she was the one hugging me...  
I don’t even know what to do....  
Do I just...

“Nom!”

“A-Ah~! Pearl what was the for?”

“U-Um! I’m so sorry!

Did I really just bite her neck?! Wow, good move Pearl, You are going to blow your chances of letting her get to you!

“It’s Okay. It was probably just a mistake. And remember rule 69...”

“Yeah, I-It was a mistake.... and yes I remember that rule...”

“Hehehe~! Well I hope so!” *wink*

I feel my face go full on red.  
She just winked at me....  
Do you really think she likes me?!  
There is NO WAY in hell she likes me!

“Oh um, Come in and sit on the couch!”

“Why thank you Pearl!”

I see Marina walk in and sit down on the couch. I closed the door. I panicked and picked up the book and sat on my dads rocking chair. A few seconds later I hear her voice.

“So Pearl, what have you been doing these past couple of days?”

“Oh... Nothing much.... Just chilling... making music... Thinkingaboutyou...”

“Hm? I’m sorry, but I didn’t hear that last part. May you repeat that again?”

“I-I um! Ugh? Experiencing Déjà vu?”

“Oh, So I wasn’t the only one thinking about that?!”

“What do you mean?”

“You know like, thinking you did something but you didn’t or Maybe I’m thinking of something else...?”

“Y-Yeah something like that!”

“Hm that’s weird...”

“I know!”

I’m shaking so bad! I don’t know what to do now?! Do I ask her how her day was or.... What her plans are...?

“So President Ho-“

“You don’t have to call me President every time Pearlie! Just call me Marina or.... Rina...”

“I’m sorry.... So Marina, How is your day so far?”

“Oh My day is going good. I get to take a break in the weekends to calm my mind down before I go back and yell at the students.”

“T-That’s nice.... even though you yell at me!”

I hear Marina laugh a bit and calm down.

Silence then came between us. It was now my chance to ask her if she’s going to do anything?

“So Marina I just wanted to know if You’re...”

“If I’m?”

“If You are... doing anything else today?”

“Oh I... Hm... Ummm, No I am not doing anything else today.”

“C-Cool!”

COME ON PEARL JUST ASK HER!!!

“Hehe~! Why did you need to know?”

Shit! I’m trapped! I think she knows what I’m up to!

”Well because... I just wanted to know if you want to... um...”

“Wanted to?!”

DANG IT JUST SAY IT ALREADY-

”If you wanted to go out with me for Ice Cream-“

”YES!”

”What?”

”I-I mean.... sure....”

Wait... she said... yes...

”Are you serious?”

“Y-Yes... I’m serious...”

”S-So.... It’s a date?”

After asking her that, Marinas face went to a few shades of pink. 

“I-I’m Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!”

”Hehe! No No it’s okay.... It’s just that... It’s my first time going on a date....”

”R-Really?!”

I’ve been on many dates but I’m afraid that she’s going to hate me forever once she finds out my..... my secret!

”W-Well Yeah! The boys and girls make fun of me for being so serious. I just want to give them a good future.”

I felt so bad for her. I thought people respected her ways for telling them the right choices like she did to me.

“Then Marina....”

“Y-Yes?”

I grab her rule book and pass it to her.

”Please.... Give me a good future...”

She gently pulls the book towards her. I then suddenly feel her get close to me. I don’t know what’s about to happen but.... I hope it goes well.

“I.... I will try to... Mm-“

”M-Mmm~!”

Man.... Feeling her kiss me makes my stomach get butterflies. Her soft lips calms me down. All the anger goes away just from her groans and voice.

After a few seconds of kissing we stop and look at eachother for a moment. Our faces completely red, Marina tears up. The only words that come out of her mouth were-

“So Thats What love means-“

 _To be Continued..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting in 2 months! I’ve been really busy with school and my data got deleted from my device. Soon I will be back on track with both of my stories. Please be patient with my other story, it is almost done!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day or night and have a good life!
> 
> Peace Out Kids,  
> Art_Dork!


	4. It’s a Date!

“So thats What love means...”

Pearl made a baffled face, wondering what she meant...

“W-.... What is that supposed to mean?”

Marina looked up at her, face still being red as ever.

“What I mean is that... That’s how it feels being loved... you being my first kiss... it just somewhat... felt... good.”

Pearl heart skipped a beat, realizing that Marina never kissed anyone.

“I-I-I Don’t get it But- Wait! You never kissed someone?!”

“Well, no....”

Pearl made shocking noises. She never knew the fact that Marina never kissed anybody....

”I-I’m so so soooo sorry President!”

Marina made a baffle face. She thought she did something wrong.

”Huh why are you sorry Pearl?”

”I-I-I didn’t mean to be your first kiss! I’m probably the worse!”

Marina was now worried and upset.

”Don’t be sorry, everything will be okay.”

Pearl looked at her still with a worried face. She just got scared for nothing.

”A-Are you sure Marina.....?”

”Hm?”

Marina gently grabbed the bottom of her chin and kissed her Cheek.

”Mwah! Pearl I said everything’s okay.... So I’m sure....”

Pearls face was redder then Before. President kissed her cheek.

“M-Marina?! We’re you meant to do that?”

”Hehe~! Yes...”

”Hmm.... Aight.... Sh-Should we get some ice cream now...?”

“Yes!”

”Hahaha! Aight, let me get changed.”

”Okay.”

”Would you like to come up with me...?”

Pearl regretted saying that right away. She doesn’t know what the heck is going to happen if she does.

”Sure. Why not.”

Marina looked worried, but Pearl shouldn’t. Marina has been to her room before, but she felt uncomfortable because she never had a full on conversation with a trouble maker like Pearl.

”Th-Then...”

Pearl pulled her hand out towards Marina.

”Let’s... Let’s go...”

She smiled and grabbed Pearls Hand. 

“O-Okay Pearlie...”

Pearl pulled up Mairna off the couch and holy cow Pearl thought she was tall! They both started walking up the stairs together to Pearls room. Marina kept on looking at Pearl. She was admiring her small body.

”Marina? Hellooo!”

Marina did not respond. She was still looking at her.

”EARTH TO MARINA!!!”

”Oh my! I-I am so sorry Pearl.”

”N-No it’s fine. Let’s just get in.”

Pearl opened the door. Damn, she forgot to clean up her mess.

”What happened to your room?”

Pearl blushed in embarrassment....

”I-I kinda had a mini tantrum before you got here...”

”Why is that?”

Pearl looked away a bit angry.

”I don’t want to say...”

”Alright...”

They both went inside. The short one picks up her music papers she threw on the ground earlier. She stacked them on her desk. Pearl grabbed the pillow and threw it on her bed with anger. She sighed.

”I’m sorry you had to see that...”

”Pearl-“

”I’m probably just going to ruin your life...”

”Pearl-“

”I think it’s best we just get this done qui-“

”PEARL~!”

Pearl looked up at Marina. She was too deep into her thoughts. Marina touched the side of Pearls face and smiled.

“Huh?”

”Pearl, listen. You worry too much...”

”I’m sorry...”

”And that too. You don’t have to be sorry all the time. I said everything will be okay....”

”Hm... I guess your right....”

”Hehe~! Now turn that frown upside down and smile.”

Marina kissed her cheek once more which caused Pearl to smile.

”There you go! I love seeing that smile~!”

Pearl smiled even more with a pink blush.

”I’m going to Change now Rina~! Can you look away please?”

”Y-Yes!”

”Please sit on the bed and look at the wall.”

”I will.”

Marina listened and sat on the bed looking at the wall. 

Pearl started to change. She took off her pants and threw them in the dirty basket. She then went in the closet and looked for some pants.

”Maybe these ones...”

Pearl grabbed her ripped jeans and put them on. It fit her like a glove. After that she took off her shirt, but this time she left them on the ground next to her bed. Pearl looked through the closet once more looking for a shirt.

”Are you done yet?”

“Nope, just looking for a shirt...”

”Would you like me to help you find one?”

Pearl eyes widened and looked back at her.

”S-Ssssuuuuurrre.....”

“A-Alright....”

Marina turned her Body towards Pearl. She blushed badly and closed her eyes.

”O-Oh My! I’m so sorry Pearl! I didn’t mean to-“

Pearl ran to Marina and grabbed her arms. She removed her hands from her eyes. Marina was now looking at Pearls embarrassed face.

”I-It’s Okay Marina... We’re both girls....”

“Um... O-Okay....”

Pearl let go of Marina. Shit, Why did she tell her they’re both girls? Pearl hasn’t even told her the truth yet.

”Now, Please... I want you to pick a shirt....”

”Yes Yes....”

Marina hopped out of the bed and tripped over the shirt Pearl threw earlier.

”Aaah-“

Pearl full on hugged Marina and stopped her from falling. Marina gasped quietly and looked at Pearl.

”Sorry.... I should’ve thrown it in the basket...”

Marina giggled and smiled from the small excuse. She then hugged her.

”Pearl?”

”Y-Yes Marina?”

”You're changing already.”

Pearls mood changed quickly. She got a bit angry. She doesn’t like it when People do pearsonal sayings or questions like that.

”H-HOW?! TELL ME HOW?!!!”

 “Pearl. Please calm down...”

Pearl hugged Marina tighter. 

“Im sorry Marina....”

Marina kissed her head and smiled.

”It’s okay...”

Marina did nothing after that. She walked past Pearl and went inside the closet. She started to look for a nice shirt that suited her. Pearl on the other hand was looking down at her

”Wow Pearl you have a lot of shirts, Huh?”

”Y-Yeah...”

”Is your family rich or something?”

Pearl eyes widened and teared up. She dug her fingers in her skin. Marina turned around and saw Pearl.

”Oh my! Was that a touchy subject for you Pearl...?”

”No No! It wasn’t....”

”Oh... Is there something you need to tell me?”

”Well.... I-I’ll Tell you later.”

”If that’s okay with you...”

Marina turned back facing the closet and continued looking through the many shirts she had.

Pearl looked up at Marina and blushed. She was so tall compared to her. Her body was perfect. How did Marina like her back? Pearl was just a short Punk with few friends. Pearl got up and went over to Marina. She wrapped her arms around the tall girl. Marina gasped quietly and started to speak.

”Pearl. What are you doing?”

Pearl said nothing. She rested her head on her shoulder and looked at her many shirts. She then zoned out on Marina. Marina sighed and kept on looking.

Marina looked and looked. Aha! She found a shirt for her. It was a shirt with vapor wave type colors on it. Marina was about to move but Pearl didn’t allow her to do that.

”What shirt is that?”

“A shirt that reminds me of a sunset.”

”OOOHH That shirt... I like that shirt...”

”Here you go... it’s best you put it on now.”

It looked like Marina was getting a bit impatient and Pearl was managed to catch that. Pearl let go of Marina and grabbed her shirt from Marinas soft hands. Pearl put on her shirt and walked back over back to her closet. She kneeled down and grabbed her black slip-ons. She then sat on the floor blankly and put them on. Marina was once again admiring her looks. She thought that she looked very nice. Pearl got up and looked at Marina.

”Y-You ready?” Said the small gremlin.

Marina replied back with a nod. Pearl put out her hand. The tall one looked and grabbed on to it. She made sure she had a good grip on her. The both walked out of Pearls room and then out of the house.

A few blocks away from Pearls house they were still walking. Still Holding Hands, Pearls hand got sweaty. Marinas didn’t though. They both walked pass people that gave them disgust looks and talked crap about them. Some others smiled and said nice things to them which made Marina proud. 

They got over to the Ice Cream shop and sat down across from each other on a picnic table that was available. Marina was smiling at Pearls embarrassing face. Hm? How come Pearl felt embarrassed about this one? All the other ones she had dated she had no problem with. Pearl was really able to get any guy or girl with feeling confident and not scared. But... But this one felt different. Pearls heart beat fastly around her, she would shake, and Pearl would stutter quite sometime. She never stuttered around anybody.

Now that was strange to Pearl.

”S-So... what flavor ice cream would you like?”

Marina looked at Pearl and smiled widely.

”I would like Vanilla Please and Thank you.”

”A-A-Aight Aight... Vanilla Ice Cream coming your way.”

Marina laughed and giggled from her reply. Pearl got more embarrassed then before. She got up and went over to the cashier to order. 

“Hello there what would you like to order?”

Pearl jumped. 

“Oh Um, I would like Vanilla ice cream and- and.... Mint chocolate...”

”Alright that will be 5.63”

Pearl took our her wallet and gave her six bucks.

”Thank you for coming!”

”Yeah! You’re welcome...”

The cashier saw her embarrassment through her eyes.

”Are you on a date? You seem shy...”

Pearl jumped again and looked at the cashier.

”Y-Yeah! It’s a Date!”

”Hm, are you Okay?”

“Well, I’m kinda scared.”

”Don’t be. Even if it’s your first, it will go by quick.”

The cashier handed them there frozen cones and told them to have a good time. Pearl nodded and walked away.

”M-Marina, I got your Ice Cream!”

Marina looked up and put away her phone. She smiled and put out her hands.

”Thank you so much!”

Pearl looked away and passed on the cone to Marina.

”Y-Yeah. No Problem...”

Marina looked at the cone and smiled more. Pearl on the other hand started licking her ice cream right away. She was making a mess. Marina then started to lick her ice cream slowly. Without making a mess. Rina looked at Pearl and blushed still licking her ice cream.

”Pearl?”

Pearl stopped licking her just to hear Marina talk.

”You're making a mess.”

”N-No I’m not!”

Marina sighed.

”Ice Cream is all over your face.”

Pearl growled quietly. She grabbed the napkins that were left on the table and wiped her face gently. 

“Um... Pearl you missed a-.....”

Marina started pointing at her own face, trying to show Pearl where it was. Pearl touched her own face and missed. She tried a few more times but missed the mint chocolate stain on her lower cheek.

”Here Let me just-“

Marina reaches over to Pearl and wipes the stain off with her thumb. Pearl blushed a bit and continued to lick her ice cream cone. She looked at Marina. Marina was looking her now stained thumb. Pearl made a confused face at her and licked her ice cream slowly now thinking what she might do. Marina put her thumb closer to her mouth. 

“M-Marina, What are you-“

Pearl cut herself off. Marina licked the stained thumb and made a sexual smile. Pearl jumped almost dropping her ice cream. Her insides shook.

”P-Pearl Are you Okay?”

Pearl was shaking a bit. Her eyes have witnessed a bit of a perverted Marina.

”Y-Yeah! I-I-I’m totally fine....”

Marina giggled and winked at Pearl. Pearl looked away and licked her ice cream shyly.

”What the hell is wrong with her? I never witnessed Marina acting like that!”, Pearls mind yelled.

Marina was eating her Ice Cream still and Pearl was slowly doing the same. Her mind was thinking of there was another side of Marina. A Evil, Sad, Or... Dirty side...? She was too deep in her thoughts. She was getting there but-

“YO! PEARL?!!!”

”Huh?”

Pearl turned around and saw here group of friends hanging. Her group caught up and and pushed Pearl a bit. Pearl almost Dropped her ice cream. Marina looked up and sighed. She right away turned serious. She made her face look a bit angry.

”H-Hi Guys...”

”Pearl, You wanna Skate?”

Pearl was to scared and shy to speak loudly as she used to. She was a bit quiet.

”W-Well No b-because-“

”YO YOU WITH THE PRES?! PSSSHHH!!!!”

Her Friends started laughing at Pearl. Pearl turned around and frowned. But... Somehow immediately smiled and showed off. She turned back to her friends and spoke.

”Y-Yeah! I’m with the President! I was able to snatch her up, if you know what I’m sayin’!”

The girl behind the boy laughed.

”So President, are you dating Your Precious Pearlie Now?!”

Marina eyes widened and turned her head at the girl right away. No one has ever heard her say that. She only said it towards Pearl as a Nickname.

”Who has told you I said that?!”

”Oh not me! I always over hear you say that you like her and how much of a FUCKEN CUTE ASS SHE IS!!!!”

Marina teared up but kept her guard up!

”I HAVE NEVER SAID THAT! THAT WAS VERY INAPPROPRIATE OF YOU TO THINK THAT! YOUR LANGUAGE ALSO NEEDS TO STOP!”

“M-Marina, Calm Down! It’s okay! I got this!”

The Male boy laughed.

”Dude, Why are you trying to calm your girlfriend down?”

”Becuase I-I Don’t want her upset and-

Marina cut Pearl off. Marina was also getting really upset... in a sad way...

”M-Me and Pearl are not dating... We’re just friends...”

The female spoken again just to get her more upset.

”GIRLFRIENDS!!!”

”L-Lily Stop! You’re making her upset!”

”So Marina, How long have you been crushing on h-“

”CAN YOU STOP AND LEAVE ME ALONE?! IT’S NON OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!”

Marina dropped the ice cream to the ground. She started crying and ran away.

”M-MARINA! WAIT!!!”

It was too late. Marina was out of her site. Pearl turned at her group and started screaming.

”WHAT FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO HER?!”

”Wh-What?! She’s going to be fine ina few minutes, Chill Pearl!”

”CHILL?! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKEN CHILL WHEN YOU GUYS BLEW MY CHANCES OF MEETING SOMEONE I ACTUALLY LIKE?!!”

”Pearl, you’re probably going to play her like you did to the other girls and guys!”

Pearls head was hurting. She wanted to end this mess!

”SHUT YOUR MOUTH! JUST- JUST SHUT UP!”

Pearl threw her ice cream at the guy and ran away from them in anger. The male faced Lily and spoke to her.

”D-Do you REALLY think Pearl likes The President?”

”Pfft! Well no! Pearl has played at least 16 People! Oh and Marina actually does have a crush in Pearl!”

”How the Hell you know?”

”Oh.... Well... I actually tried to find my note book because I grabbed the wrong one. I grabbed Marinas by accident. Being a a noisy Bitch like always, I looked inside it.”

”And what did you find inside it....?”

”Oh I found “extra notes” on the side of her actual notes.”

”What did they say?”

”It said somehow she bumped into her Precious Pearlie in the Morning. And said she yelled at her and someshit. It also said something of how She has a small crush in her.... That’s why she is so angry and serious around Pearl...”

”That makes no since...”

”I know! I heard rumors about her speaking another language like Japanese and how she’s getting better at her English.”

”Hm... Well at least we know the truth. Should we tell Pearl? I kinda do feel guilty for getting her mad...”

”HELL NO!!! She should figure out herself if she really likes her.”

”W-What happens if-“

”SHUT IT!”

”O-Okay...”

”Now Let’s go! I want some food!”

”Alright...”

The Boy started whispering under his breath.

”I hope Pearl doesn’t leave our group. She’s the leader that holds us together...”

”What was that?”

”Oh Um... I said we should go to BurgerKing...”

”Hm... Okay! I haven’t been there In a while...”

”C-Cool!”

They both got on there Skate Boards and Skated away. 

_To be Continued..._


	5. It’s okay....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from a Bad Date, She screamed in anger. Making the blacked haired girl in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Rape. Swearing.

Pearl was running away from the Ice Cream shop. What the hell happened back there? Pearl wanted to have fun and get to know Marina more. But that all ended badly. 

“Why? Why does it have to be this bad?! Is this my fault or not?”

Pearl kept on rambling to herself while running. Her mind and thoughts were making her Panic even more. It felt like she was in a loop hole. I felt like she already past these stuff.

She ran pass her friends house.

She ran pass the Gas Station.

She ran pass the Post office.

It felt like she already ran pass those things. Why did she yell so suddenly? Why did she get over Protective? Why did Pearl deny saying she was her girlfriend?

”Do-... Do I like her that much...?”

Pearl slowed down and started walking, not realizing how much Marina Means to her. Pearl has been really well behaved for the last few day... all because of her.

It’s so weird how when’s she’s with her friends she acts so badass and cool! But every time she’s sees and hangs with Marina... something about her changes, like if she was a whole new person. Nice, sweet, and really awkward. Her thoughts were nit-picking small cute things about that tall girl. Pearl kept on thinking to the realization and stopped. 

”I think I actually like her....”

Tears start falling down her face. Still walking, her mind was questioning why... Why did Pearl Like Marina? Did she even like her in the first Place or was her feelings tricking her again.

”I Mean... President is so mean and nice. Does she get mood swings around certain people?”

Pearl started Mumbling quickly about this certain Person. It’s very Rare for her to do that kind of stuff. How strange.

”P-Pearl! You need to stop talking and Go home! It’s my fault that I made Marina go with me...

.....

“It’s all My Fault...”

Pearl frowned and walked even faster, almost running again. 

“IT’S ALL MY FAULT!!!”

She once again started crying. She kept on walking and walking, ignoring the few people asking her if she was okay.

 

Pearl was now in front of her house, still with tears on her face. She opens the door slowly to see if her dad wasn’t home.

...

....

Nope. No one was home, well... that’s what Pearl thinks. Knowing that no one was home, she slammed the door as hard as she can. She began to scream.

”AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

Pearl screamed loudly and let all of her anger out of her head and body. She then started to stomp and scream more.

”I HATE EVERYTHING!!!”

”IT’S ALL MY FAAAUUULT!!!”

Pearl was still in anger. How? What did she need? What did she want? Running upstairs is not going to do anything.

—————————

Marina was in Pearls room. She was on her bed and was hugging one of her pillows crying very loud. This was one of her rarest moments where she had a breakdown.

”Why did I have to yell at Pearlies friends?!”

Marina kept on moving around like crazy on Pearl bed. She threw the pillow against the wall. She wrapped her self around Pearls dirty sheets and cried more.

”Why did it have to be her? I love her so much!”

she buried her face on the blankets and continued to whine.

Marina stopped and calmed herself down after a few minutes. She wanted to look at the good things at Pearl.

”Pearl is very sweet around me. I’m really the only one she listens to besides her father and friends...”

She continue to talk about her, kinda what Pearl did outside.

“Her hugs are so warm and gentle! Her skin is so soft! Oh and don’t get me started on her soft soft lips!”

Marina touched her lips and smiled more. She couldn’t take it anymore.

”I’m in Love! I’m in Love!”

She cried. Tears of Joy coming down her face for a few moments until.... A memory came out of no where... a bad memory...

_“LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”_

_“I want your body of course~!”_

_”NO! NO! NO! I DON’T_ _WANT TO DO THIS!”_

_”Calm Down. It’s going to be a one time thing.”_

 “ _LET GO! LET GO! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!”_

_”Shut up and Let me do my work!”_

_”No! NO!”_

Damn....

“I....I don’t want her to be like him....”

Marina started to have second thoughts now....

She doesn’t want to remember the time she got raped by her ex... she really tried to stop him but it was no use... Marina knew she was too weak....

”I’m... I’m now scared...”

Now Marina was thinking about the bad things Pearl would do. A lot of What Ifs?

”What If Pearl abuses me? What if Pearl takes over? What if... She does the same thing my ex boyfriend did...?”

Wow... That was quick on thoughts.... really deep ones.

”Maybe I should le-“

”AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

Marina Jumped in fear.

”Who was that?” She said in a scared voice. Marina got in more fear when the stomping started.

“I HATE EVERYTHING!!!”

”P-Pearl?!”

Marina started to cry. She’s scared for her life. What’s going to happen next? 

”IT’S ALL MY FAAAUUULT!!!”

”I-It is Pearl! Why is she so A-Angry?”

Marina cried more and more. She doesn’t want to get hurt. 

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP!!!

Pearl was now going up the stairs wanting to yell more alone in her room. Once she did, she opened the door to her bedroom. Pearl walked in the room and screamed more, hurting Marinas ears.

”FUUUUUCK!!!”

BAM! Pearl ran and punched the wall. She punched it many times until it cracked. She looked at her pale skinned knuckles. It was now bleeding after 8 hard punches. Tears fell down in pain. 

“AAAAAHHH! I HATE MY LIFE!!!”

Pearl was in anger. She didn’t let herself cry nor did she want her self really angry.

”AAAA-“

”W-W-Why am I here?”

 _”Is That... Marina?!”_ Pearls thoughts were now curious.

She stayed quiet for a moment and heard the small cries.

”M-Marina! Is that you?!”

Marina started yelling in fear.

“Go away! Go away!”

Pearl started to look around the room. No sign of her. She turned around and saw her on the bed wrapped around the dirty sheets she had. The small one got on the bed and tried not to act insane. She uncovered the blanket that was on Marina. Pearl saw the black figure crying. Pearl reached her hand out and tried to touch her hands. Marina thoughts didn’t process well and smacked her hands.

”WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

Marina got up scared mixed with stress and anger. They both now locked eyes. Both being sweaty, Pearl wanted to know what was wrong.

”Marina, What’s wrong?”

”Go! Go Away!”

Marina tried to push Pearl off the bed but failed. 

“MARINA STOP!”

Pearl jumped at Marina and grabbed her arms so no harm can come her way. 

“LET GO! LET GO!”

Marina was squirming around a lot. It looked like she lost her sanity. Her hair was messy. Tears were all over her face. She wanted to go home...

”MARINA! MARINA! LISTEN!”

”NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!!”

”MARINA, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!!!”

Marina stopped but was still trying to get Pearl to let go of her.

”L-Let Go-“

”No, I won’t let go! Just... Just s-stop moving...”

Marina finally calmed and listened. She stopped, but was shaking badly. She started crying again.

”Hey, Shhh... It’s okay...”

Pearl got close to Marina.

”It’s my turn to help.”

Marina looked down making sad noises.

”Tell me What’s wrong?”

Pearl got on Marina laps to get closer.

”I-I’m Sorry Pearl...”

”Why?”

”I’m sorry for yelling at your friends... I didn’t mean to. They were interrupting us...”

”Yo, it’s fine. My friends do that all the time. Plus... I... I actually yelled at my friends too. I kinda cussed them out. I don’t know. I just ran home... Just to yell out my anger. I didn’t know you were here. I didn’t mean to scare you. So I’m sorry too.”

Marina smiled and laughed out loud.

”Huh? Wh-Why are you laughing?”

”Pearl, I know we haven’t been together for long but it’s fine... Plus... how did we get this serious... after... 5-6 hours of being together.... Hahaha!”

Pearl looked confused but laughed along.

”Yeah, I don’t know wh- Huh? Why are you crying again?!”

She wanted to discuss something quick....

”Because... I’m afraid that... you’re going to be like my ex boyfriend..."

”What do you mean... like him?”

”Well... He... H-He... raped me... when I was younger.”

”WHAT?!”

Marina cried more. She feels disgusted.

”I know I know...”

”How old were you?”

The small one was shaking now.

”I was... twelve...”

”MARINA!!!”

”I’m sorry...”

Marina started to move around again, crying, but Pearl was able to keep her close.

”Stop crying and listen to me...”

Pearl got closer and closer.

”It’s okay... Don’t cry... I’m here now...”

Pearl leaned in and kissed Marina. 

“M-Mmm~!”

Marina was trying to back away but... she didn’t want to....

Pearl stopped and breathed heavily.

”P-Pearl...?”

”Hm? Y-Yes Marina...?”

”I... It think I’m in love with you...”

”Tsk, you think huh~?”

”Hey, I’m not one hundred percent sure.”

”My God. You’re so cute!”

”No I’m not... I’m tired...”

”Then... Can we sleep together?”

Marina wanted to stay, but... she needs to go home... or will get yelled at... or maybe worse.

”I need to go home though.”

”No!”

Pearl hugged Marina gently and laid her head on her shoulder.

”Can it be one night?”

”Um... Fine... Just tonight...”

”Yesss!”

Pearl backed away. Her legs started to hurt. She laid down on her side and waited for Marina. Marina admired Pearl for a quick moment. She smiled and laid next her. They locked eyes and smiled at each other.

”Can we cuddle?”

”Pearl Of Course! You don’t always have to ask.”

Pearl said nothing. She got close once more and wrapped her arms around her waist. Marina blushed and put the blanket over them. She held her close and said a few more words.

”Pearl? I don’t know if it’s a good time to say it but... I Love You...”

The Gremlin smiled and giggled... she sighed and spoke. Putting her bloody hand on Marinas cheek.

”I Love You Too Marina...”

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> A lot of things have happened for the past few weeks.  
> Again im sorry.  
> Next chapter of "In love with my best friend" is almost complete.


End file.
